


Offerings and Legends

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Obitober 2020, Oneshot, deity!Obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Kakashi is so different from everyone else who even dared to stand in front Obito.Day 14 // God/Deity
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	Offerings and Legends

Kakashi was someone who had caught Obito’s attention from their first meeting. 

Everyone in the village feared Obito. They didn’t understand who or what he exactly was. They simply blamed their nightmares on him and tried to buy into his favour by sending him offerings. And most of the people who were chosen to bring them to the mountain he resided at cowered in fear at just the sight of him. They didn’t dare to look him in the eyes. 

Until that small, silver-haired child was sent. He wasn’t afraid of anything - when his eyes met Obito’s, the other saw nearly no life in them. His expression concealed the storm of emotions Kakashi carried in himself, caused by reasons only known to him. 

The deity accepted the foolish offerings and told the child to leave. Kakashi looked at him for a while longer, as if to ask something or challenge him. Would it be anyone else from the village, Obito would’ve made them pay for the disrespect. But he decided to spare him.

He had almost forgotten what it felt like to be a human. He had used to be a child, long, long ago. A simple kid who had wanted to prove himself to his peers and relatives. He had ventured to the mountains thinking it would show he was fearless. But the mountain had swallowed him whole, crushing him and taking all of his hopes and dreams. 

It let him stay, however. Looking no longer like just a person, and granting him powers that could be used to give other happiness he could no longer have. But for a long time, Obito found no one worthy of it. 

People continued to slaughter each other. They sent children to their death. They only took and took and there was not a single shred of hope for humanity left in him. And one look at Kakashi confirmed his suspicions. The village located by the mountain had never changed. 

When the time came for another offering, Obito felt surprised at the sight of Kakashi again. He was a bit taller but his dark eyes still had nearly no will to live in them. And just like the last time, Kakashi was staring at Obito with an indecipherable look. 

The deity wanted to dismiss him when Kakashi opened his mouth.

“Why aren’t you killing me?”

Obito narrowed his eyes at that and quickly understood just what was hidden behind Kakashi’s stare. Once more they were sending children to certain death, it seemed.

“I don’t grant such foolish wishes,” he replied. “Go back to the village.”

He watched Kakashi turn on his heels. But the kid kept coming back. Every year, he’d come back with whatever offerings the village pushed into his arms and sent him off with. Until he wasn’t a child anymore. 

“Just let me die,” Kakashi said once. “They don’t want me there.”

Years would pass and for Obito they meant nothing but he knew Kakashi was just a human who had to pay attention to every single day of his life. They hardly spoke to each other, and Obito found himself wanting to get to know Kakashi before his life would end. So he asked.

“Why?”

“I’m the traitor’s son.”

Obito noticed more things in Kakashi. The slouched shoulders. The soft sighs. The scar on his left eye. And he thought that the village didn’t deserve him. He was devoted to his role but the people down there saw him as nothing but a sacrifice.

“If they don’t want you there,” he replied. “Then you can stay here.”

The look Kakashi gave him was nothing Obito had ever received. And it was something the deity hadn’t seen in the teenager’s eyes before. Hope. Obito huffed with an almost unnoticeable smile - something his lips weren’t used to forming. 

When he watched over Kakashi’s sleep, for the very first time in years he thought about the powers he’d been given, and how they could be used differently. The village was shrouded in a neverending nightmare, either way. He wouldn’t grant them peaceful sleep, not after hearing Kakashi’s story. 

Obito was sitting beside Kakashi’s sleeping frame and caressed his silver hair. It was perhaps his first time giving someone a happy dream. But Kakashi was smiling in his sleep. The deity found himself wanting to see that smile more often. And he was smiling, too.

And days would turn into weeks. And months, and years. Kakashi would be forgotten by the village that pushed him away. But neither he nor Obito would care. Being left alone for so long, they both had developed small wishes. To make each other happy.

Obito had many powers given to him. He was using them all for Kakashi, giving him flowers and shade of trees. Making sure he slept well with pleasant dreams and had a fire to keep him warm. 

But Kakashi was still mortal. Obito saw him become an adult, and when they held hands for the first time, when they embraced each other, when they shared kisses and whispered love confessions… He kept thinking about it. Kakashi would age. Obito would not. 

One night, the deity climbed to the very peak of the mountain and looked at the skies, at the bright Moon hanging above the lands. For years he didn’t wish for anything but peace, staying away from people. But Kakashi cured him of that loneliness and Obito knew he would not bear it again. 

He wasn’t sure who he would ask if he was supposed to be the deity to the people. But he’d been a human once and if he could’ve been granted the curse of immortality, he had the selfish request to the outer forces weaving the fate. 

The skies answered his plea. But in the same cruel way he’d been treated. 

When Obito walked down the mountain to where he’d spend most of his time with Kakashi, the other was gone. Obito rushed in his tracks, anxiety settling in within him. Kakashi went to the village, to where he wasn’t welcome anymore. Being gone for so long, and spending time with someone the villagers thought was a monster did nothing to help his reputation. 

They granted the wish Kakashi had had as a child. 

Obito cried when he found Kakashi’s body. All covered in cuts and bruises, even burns. His hate towards the village only grew but at the moment he was too overcome with grief. Clutching Kakashi’s body to his chest, he carried him back to the heart of the mountain.

But before he could even set Kakashi down, say a single apology, he felt a hand on his cheek. Gently stroking his scarred skin, wiping his tears with a thumb.

“What are you crying for, Obito? I’m here. Just like you asked me to.”

There’s a legend in the village by the mountain. That long ago, there was a child cast out to die alone. But the god of the mountain pitied the child and took them in. Some say the ghost of the child is now happy by the side of the deity, living in an eternal dream of happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haaa fuck I sorta rushed it but I really love these kinds of AUs and I just had to write it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
